<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Restraint by IGottafeeling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433182">Restraint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGottafeeling/pseuds/IGottafeeling'>IGottafeeling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Light BDSM (I think), Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Top!Connor, bottom!kevin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGottafeeling/pseuds/IGottafeeling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin Price learns to be vulnerable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Restraint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Super Mormon Kevin Price had always been under the impression that his first long term relationship would be very romantic, very innocent, and would lead to getting engaged after a mere 6 months.</p>
<p>Then again, he was <em> former </em>Super Mormon Kevin Price so his first relationship whilst romantic, was not always innocent and even if he wanted to get engaged (which he did) it was a rather pointless task thanks to same sex marriage still being rather illegal.</p>
<p>And even though his life did not look how he thought it would (he worked in a <em> gay bar </em> , for Christs sake), he did not think that it would eventually lead to him standing in a sex shop just because his therapist told him that he needed to learn to <em> trust </em>when he was at his most vulnerable.</p>
<p>“You’re not my sex therapist,” Kevin had when Dr Brown had brought it up. (Embarrassingly, he was the father of Elder Brown who Kevin had gone to the MTC with and could not think of anything worse than talking to one of his old friends parents about his sex life).</p>
<p>“I don’t need one,” Kevin added, “because, um, I don’t - I’m not having sex,”</p>
<p>Dr Brown raised his eyebrows at him, “I know I’m Mormon, Kevin, but you don’t have to lie to me,”</p>
<p>Kevin blushed, “So we’re having sex. I don’t know what that has to do with my mental health,”</p>
<p>“It has <em> everything </em> to do with your mental health,” Dr Brown told him, “In order to do that with someone, you have to <em> trust </em>them. Do you trust Connor?”</p>
<p>“Of course I do!” Kevin exclaimed, “I just - I have a lot of hang ups about - <em> you know </em>,”</p>
<p>‘<em>You know’</em> being the incident with the General.</p>
<p>And then the words ‘tied up’ had come out of Dr Browns mouth and Kevin wasn’t entirely sure that he wasn’t in a Hell Dream.</p>
<p>Not that this stopped him from going to the sex shop. For research purposes and not to <em> buy </em>anything. He had thought that it was going to be dark and sketchy, but it was a brightly lit shop with a very cheerful lesbian couple in the dildo section laughing hysterically at a particularly large one. Kevin felt his cheeks heat up and hurried away, only to be confronted by a mannequin in a latex suit that almost made him scream in fear.</p>
<p>“Hello! Can I help you today?”</p>
<p>Kevin jumped and whirled around to find an older man smiling pleasantly at him.</p>
<p>“I have a boyfriend,” Kevin blurted. This man looked exactly like the sort that his father had warned him about - an older homosexual who preyed on young men like him.</p>
<p>The man frowned, “I’m not coming onto you, kid. You just look a bit lost,”</p>
<p>“Oh, no,” Kevin muttered, “Oh, no. I’m sorry. I don’t know why - I’m Mormon, well - <em> was </em>Mormon, there was a whole thing - Uganda and then a play and then we were excommunicated and that, weirdly enough, was how I realised I was gay - my district leader is now my boyfriend and sorry - I still have old prejudices that I can’t-”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, hey,” the man said, “chill out. It’s OK. You’re not the first ex-Mormon to come in here in a panic,”</p>
<p>Kevin let out a shaky breath, “Sorry. I just - sorry.”</p>
<p>The man smiled again, “Can I help you find something? You don’t look like you want that latex suit,” </p>
<p>“No, I don’t - I...why do people like that?” Kevin asked, curiosity getting the better of him, “Like, I don’t understand what...you wouldn’t even be able to see who you’re having sex with,”</p>
<p>The shopkeeper shrugged, “I don’t know. People are into whatever it is they’re into. Anything in particular that <em> you’re </em>into?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Kevin blushed again, “Um, well, I, uh - I need something that my boyfriend <em> cantiemeupwith </em>,”</p>
<p>He said the last thing in one big breath, but the shopkeeper understood him. He nodded and gestured for Kevin to follow him to another part of the shop. Kevin didn’t understand what half the things around him were, and he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know.</p>
<p>“So,” the shopkeeper said, turning back to him and holding up a strange human-sized contraption with rope hanging from it, “is that what you had in mind? Your hands would be up here and-”</p>
<p>Kevin jerked away from him, “That looks...horrific,”</p>
<p>He raised his eyebrows, “How vanilla are you, exactly?”</p>
<p>“Um..well...like I said...ex-Mormon,”</p>
<p>“You’d be surprised how kinky extremely religious people are,”</p>
<p>“Yes, well, try being raised in a house where your parents never had the talk with you and you weren’t allowed on the internet to google anything,” Kevin muttered.</p>
<p>The shopkeeper let out a low whistle, “<em> Right. </em> Then I suggest you start with this,” he held a box with the words, “ <em> Bondage for Beginners” </em>written across it, “you’ll have a blindfold and wrist restraints with velcro on that are easy to get out of you if, uh, panic,”</p>
<p>Kevin frowned, “Why do you think I’ll panic?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been on the verge of a panic attack for the last ten minutes,”</p>
<p>“That’s how I usually am,”</p>
<p>When Kevin paid - he tried not to think about the fact that he just spent <em> ten dollars </em>to be tied up by his boyfriend - and asked for his purchase to be triple bagged, and then bagged again, he hurried from the shop with the intention to never return again.</p>
<p>Once he got to his and Connor’s shared apartment, he shoved the bag under the bed and settled onto the sofa, waiting for Connor to return home. He wasn’t even sure how he was meant to broach the subject with him and did what anyone who do in his sitution and googled, ‘<em> How to tell my boyfriend I want to be tied up during sex,’ </em></p>
<p>The results were both terrifying and intriguing, but also strangely helpful. ‘<em> Just straight up tell your partner’ </em> was the most common, so Kevin decided to do just that. He and Connor had had worse conversations since they had been together.</p>
<p>“Honey, I’m home!” was how Connor always greeted Kevin when he got home because he thought it was funny. Kevin didn’t find it funny, but he did find it endearingly cute and couldn’t help but grin whenever Connor shouted it.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Kevin said as casually as possible, trying not to think about what was hidden under their bed, “How was your day?”</p>
<p>Connor shrugged as he leaned over the sofa to kiss him, “It was OK. How was yours?”</p>
<p>“Fine,”</p>
<p>“Do anything fun?”</p>
<p>“Uh...not...not really,”</p>
<p>Connor frowned at him, “Why are you being weird?”</p>
<p>“I’m not!”</p>
<p>“OK,” Connor said, though Kevin didn’t think he was convinced, “I’m gonna make some mac and cheese. Do you want some?”</p>
<p>Kevin nodded, “Please,”</p>
<p>He slouched down on the sofa whilst Connor went into the kitchen, drumming his fingers against his chest and trying to pluck up the courage to talk to him. Telling Connor that he wanted to make a rather large leap in their sex life was a lot scarier now that he had the chance to.</p>
<p>“Connor,” Kevin said, “Can I - can I speak to you about something?”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“No can you come here? It’s important,”</p>
<p>Connor appeared seconds later, leaning over the back of the sofa and looking down at him, “I knew you were being weird,”</p>
<p>“So...I went to see Dr Brown yesterday, didn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Yep,”</p>
<p>“And we...we spoke about some <em> things </em>,”</p>
<p>“Yes...”</p>
<p>“And one of...one of those <em> things </em> was sex,” Connor’s face didn’t change at all, so Kevin felt it was safe to carry on talking, “and he was...we were talking about <em> you know, </em> and he was saying that...he was saying that it was good we’re having sex because it means that - it means that I’m getting better and moving on even though sometimes I still freak out when you’re, uh, <em> in there, </em>and he suggested that we - uh - we do something,”</p>
<p>“Something?” Connor asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Kevin said, “And, well, I didn’t like the thought of it at first because it’s um...it’s a bit weird to me, but then I - then I started thinking about it more and I don’t think - well, it probably is a little weird but I think it’d be - it’d be good for me because, well, after the thing with the...after <em> you know, </em>it’s about learning to trust you, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Hurt flashed across Connor’s face, “You don’t trust me?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, Con, I didn’t - no, of course I do,” Kevin scrambled to sit up and grabbed Connor’s hands, “I do trust you, I just - you know I still panic when we have sex sometimes, and I think this would - I think this would just make me...let go,”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>Kevin felt his face heat up, “Don’t laugh,”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Connor promised, “What is it?”</p>
<p>“I want you to...uh...I would like you to - well, we don’t <em> have </em>to, but I would like it if you would, I mean, it’s entirely up to you but-”</p>
<p>“Kev, slow down,” Connor said gently, “Just come out with it,”</p>
<p>“I want you to tie me up,”</p>
<p>Connor’s face burned red as he stared at him, a tiny crease between his eyebrows. He opened his mouth as though he was going to speak but then closed it again. He cleared his throat and ran his thumb over the back of Kevin’s hand.</p>
<p>“You want me to...tie you up?”</p>
<p>Kevin nodded, “Uh...yeah,”</p>
<p>“Whilst we’re having sex?”</p>
<p>“That’s the, um, that’s the general idea,”</p>
<p>“OK,”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Connor said with the smallest of smirks, “Yes. Let’s do it. I guess we could use a couple of ties or just wait until tomorrow and go out and buy some-”</p>
<p>“I have some stuff,” Kevin interrupted, “Whilst you were at work, I went to a shop and bought some stuff,”</p>
<p>“You never fail to surprise me, Kevin Price,” Connor said, tugging on his hands slightly, “Come on,”</p>
<p>Kevin frowned, “Now?”</p>
<p>Connor’s face fell and he dropped Kevin’s hands, “Sorry. Do you not - I thought you were bringing it up because you wanted to...sorry, we can-”</p>
<p>“No! I do! I just - I wasn’t sure if you wanted to right now,” Kevin said, jumping off the couch and pulling Connor towards their bedroom, “I - the mac and cheese can wait, right?”</p>
<p>“It can definitely wait,” Connor grinned, putting his arms around Kevin’s waist and pulling him towards him, “but I should probably turn the stove off, shouldn’t I?”</p>
<p>“Probably,”</p>
<p>Once they were actually in the bedroom, Kevin felt the sort of anxiety that he usually did before sex - but this was worse than usual. When he brought the bag out from under the bed, Connor’s eyes flickered between the box and Kevin, and he was beginning to wonder if this was actually a terrible idea.</p>
<p>“So, uh, how do you want to do this?” Connor asked, voice quivering slightly as he picked up the blindfold, “Do you want to see what we’re doing or-”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kevin said quickly, “I don’t know if I’m ready for - for not being able to see,”</p>
<p>Connor smiled at him, “Good. I like seeing your eyes,”</p>
<p>Kevin, if possible, blushed even more and picked up the restraints. They were a lot softer than he had thought they were going to be.</p>
<p>“How do you your hands? Like...in front of you or-”</p>
<p>“I didn’t think that far ahead,” Kevin admitted, “Can we just...I don’t know...work up to it?”</p>
<p>Connor nodded and leaned forward, “Whatever you need, babe,”</p>
<p>Kevin dropped the restraints to the bed and cupped Connor’s face as he joined their lips together. He felt his heartbeat decrease because <em> this </em>was normal, this was just their pre-sex makeout session that he secretly loved more than he would ever admit. Connor’s arm snaked around his waist, supporting him as he slowly lowered them both to the bed. Kevin let out a breathy moan and threw his head back slightly when Connor began kissing his neck, biting down ever so slightly. Sometimes, Kevin thought it was embarrassing how much he liked having his neck kissed, but Connor always seemed more than happy to indulge.</p>
<p>Soon, the two of them were wearing nothing but their boxers and Connor grinded their hips together, their crotches brushing together. Kevin groaned and arched up into Connor, his eyes fluttering shut.</p>
<p>“Is this OK?” Connor whispered in his ear, his hand delving underneath his boxers.</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah,” Kevin gasped when Connor’s hand wrapped around his dick, “Oh, <em> Connor </em>,”</p>
<p>Connor’s breath tickled Kevin’s ear as he whispered into it, telling him how much he loved him, and how good he sounded and - <em> oh, </em>that was new.</p>
<p>“Wait, Connor,” Kevin said, and Connor immediately withdrew his hand, “Can you do more of that?”</p>
<p>“More of what?” Connor asked.</p>
<p>“I don’t know...compliment me?”</p>
<p>“Like...you’re the most handsome person I’ve ever laid eyes on?”</p>
<p>Kevin giggled, “No. I mean, thanks babe, but like...tell me that I sound good?”</p>
<p>Connor laughed, “Of course you get off on praise,”</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Kevin said, “It’s weird. You don’t have to,”</p>
<p>Connor shook his head and kissed him softly, “No, I like it. Besides, you’re <em> very </em>easy to compliment,”</p>
<p>Kevin’s laugh very quickly turned into a moan when Connor’s hand disappeared under his boxers again and his lips were back on his neck. Part of him was worried about hickeys and the fact that he had to work the next day, but the other part helpfully reminded him that the bar was dark and no one really cared about things like that.</p>
<p>“Con,” Kevin whispered, “Connor, can we - can you...will you...”</p>
<p>Connor sat up, straddling Kevin’s thighs, “You’re sure you want to do this?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Kevin said, “I - I need it,”</p>
<p>Those words seemed to do something to Connor; his cheeks flushed and his eyes went darker. Kevin was even sure that he saw him get harder than he already was.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Connor whispered, reaching down and brushing the hair out of Kevin’s eyes, “Tell me...tell me what you want me to do,”</p>
<p>Kevin reached over to the other side of the bed and picked up the restraints, suddenly realising that he actually had no idea. He had been relying on Connor to work something out but was forcefully reminded that this was new to the both of them.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Kevin admitted.</p>
<p>Connor bit the inside of his lip, and Kevin felt terrible for sort of ruining the mood.</p>
<p>“We could google it?” Connor suggested tentatively, “I guess...I guess that’s the best way for us to do it,”</p>
<p>They sat side by side on the bed, Kevin resting his head on Connor’s shoulder whilst he scrolled through google images.</p>
<p>“Uh...I don’t think I can get my legs that high,” Kevin muttered, pointing at a particularly strange looking position, “or hold my arms up for that long,”</p>
<p>“Hands behind your back?” Connor suggested.</p>
<p>“That’ll be uncomfortable when I’m laying down, though,”</p>
<p>“You could be on top,”</p>
<p>Kevin considered it for a moment before shaking his head, “I went to the gym yesterday, my thighs are achy. We could do it like that and then doggy style,”</p>
<p>“No, I like to look at you,” Connor pouted, resuming his scrolling, “Oh, Jesus Christ, how on <em> Earth </em> as he got his legs like that?”</p>
<p>“There’s no way in Hell you’re getting me to do that,” Kevin muttered, “maybe we should search for beginners? I’m not that flexible,”</p>
<p>“Hey, what about this?” Connor asked, “to the headboard?”</p>
<p>Kevin chewed this inside of his cheek, his heart beat increasing. One of the General’s men had held his hands above his - <em> no. </em>Kevin was not going to think about that right now. He was trying his best to never have to think about it again. Connor seemed to know that he was thinking about it, because picked up his hand and kissed the back of it.</p>
<p>“We don’t have to do this, Kevin. If you’re not ready, we can just wait and-”</p>
<p>“No,” Kevin muttered, “No, I want this,”</p>
<p>He picked up the restraints and handed them to Connor before lying down and putting his hands above his head. Connor hesitated for a moment before Kevin felt something tighten around his wrists. He tugged slightly, biting back a moan when he realised was well and truly tied.</p>
<p>“Kev, you look...amazing,” Connor breathed.</p>
<p>“Do something,” Kevin groaned, “Con, please, I need you to - please,”</p>
<p>Connor straddled him again and leant down to kiss him, his hands sliding up and down his chest, grazing over his nipples and occasionally pinching. Kevin moaned and arched his back, his wrists pulling against his restraints and he hadn’t expected that to feel as good as it did.</p>
<p>And he certainly didn’t expect it to feel even better when Connor’s mouth descended on his dick. Kevin whined, louder than he ever had, and bucked his hips. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, he was vaguely worried about bruises on his wrists, and how nosy John from work was <em> definitely </em>going to work out what he and Connor had been doing, but he stops worrying when he feels Connor starting to play with his balls.</p>
<p>“<em> F-Fuck, </em>” Kevin gasped, “Oh, god, Connor,”</p>
<p>“You’re so good, Kevin,” Connor whispered, pumping his hand, “You sound so amazing, I love hearing you moan,”</p>
<p>“<em> P-Please </em>, Connor, can you - I want you in me,”</p>
<p>Connor’s hand very suddenly stopped moving and Kevin groaned, the heat pooling in his stomach was becoming more and more unbearable by the second.</p>
<p>“You want me - you want me to?” Connor asked, a hint of hesitancy in his voice.</p>
<p>It had never made any sense, Kevin liking being on the bottom. Really, he should have been opposed to it, but when they had tried it the other way round the first time, Kevin realised it was so much better than being on the top and he never really liked doing it the other way. Thankfully, Connor was in agreement with this and everything was <em> perfect </em>- apart from on the days when the memories of the General were at the forefront of his mind, and he couldn’t bare Connor touching his arm, never mind anywhere else.</p>
<p>“Please,” Kevin pleaded.</p>
<p>“I thought you wouldn’t want to,”</p>
<p>“Please, Con,” Kevin groaned, moving his hips impatiently, “I need you, please,”</p>
<p>“OK, OK, alright,” Connor said softly, brushing a gentle hand through his hair, “I’ll get the lube,”</p>
<p>“Wait,” Kevin said quickly, “Can you - can you blindfold me?”</p>
<p>Connor raised his eyebrows at him, “You...you want to be blindfolded?”</p>
<p>“Uh...please. I know I said - I know I said I didn’t want to be but...I...can we try?”</p>
<p>Connor smiled and kissed his forehead, “If you don’t like it, tell me,”</p>
<p>The first thing Kevin thought when the blindfold slipped over his eyes was how soft it was. The second was how hot it was - something that was both thrilling and strange.</p>
<p>Connor, as always, was ridiculously gentle; he first traced delicate circles around his hole, and it felt more intense than usual and he hadn’t even done <em> anything </em>and Kevin was already gasping for more. </p>
<p>“Please, Con, you need to - <em> fuck </em> ,” Kevin hissed as Connor slipped the first finger in, “Ah, <em> god. </em>”</p>
<p>One finger became two, and eventually three. Kevin whined and bucked his hips towards his boyfriend, the restraints pulling on his wrists mixed with the feeling of Connor’s fingers curling inside him and not being able to see what was going on, heightened <em> everything. </em></p>
<p>“Connor, I’m ready, I’m ready,” Kevin gasped, “I’m ready,”</p>
<p>He felt Connor slide into him and the noise that came out of him was unlike anything that he’d ever made before. He heard Connor laugh quietly and kiss him as he began to thrust in and out of him.</p>
<p>“Kev, baby, can I take your blindfold off?” Connor asked, “I want to see you,”</p>
<p>Kevin nodded, finding it quite difficult to speak. It took him a moment to adjust to the light, but when Connor’s face swam back into focus, Kevin couldn’t help but grin and jutted his chin towards him, silently asking for a kiss.</p>
<p>“Are you above asking for a kiss now?” Connor asked as he leaned down to kiss him.</p>
<p>“Faster,” Kevin moaned, hiking his legs up and wrapping them around Connor’s waist, “Please, I need you to - I need you to go faster, I need you to - to  -<em> harder </em>!”</p>
<p>“Are you - are you sure?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Dammit, harder, Con,” Kevin exclaimed.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere, Connor started moving quicker and Kevin all but screamed, his back arching up off the bed.</p>
<p>“Look at me, Kev,” Connor whispered, “Kevin, I want - I want to see you,”</p>
<p>Kevin forced himself to open his eyes and meet Connor’s gaze; his brow slick with sweat and pupils blown with lust.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Kevin said, gasping as Connor’s hand wrapped around his dick, “Ah, fuck,”</p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Connor said, pumping his fist, “Are you close?”</p>
<p>“Y-Yeah,” Kevin mumbled, “So close, so - <em> ah - </em>so close,”</p>
<p>“Come for me, Kev,” Connor murmured, “Come on, baby, come for me,”</p>
<p>Kevin blacked out for a moment; when he came back to his senses, there was cum on his chest and stomach, and Connor was panting heavily above him, his arms still braced on either side of his head.</p>
<p>“Connor, my arms are aching,” Kevin muttered, “Can you - can you take them down?”</p>
<p>“What? Oh, shit, sorry, love,” Connor said, rolling off of him and hastily untying his wrists, “Are you OK? It wasn’t too much, was it?”</p>
<p>“It’s the best sex I’ve ever had,”</p>
<p>Connor beamed, and Kevin was quite sure that there was nothing quite as beautiful as seeing him smile so wildly.</p>
<p>“You’re really hot, you know,” Connor said, kissing him on the cheek, “Are you wrists OK?”</p>
<p>Kevin looked down at them, wincing slightly when he saw how red and raw they were.</p>
<p>“Yeah. I’m fine. They’re OK,”</p>
<p>“They look sore,”</p>
<p>“No, I, uh...I like it,” Kevin admitted, blushing, “Sorry. Is that - that’s weird, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Connor looked at him for a moment and then shook his head, kissing him softly, “No. It isn’t. I’m gonna clean you up and then order pizza, OK?”</p>
<p>Before Connor got off the bed, Kevin reached out and grabbed his hand, “Thank-you,”</p>
<p>“For...?”</p>
<p>“This, tonight,” Kevin said.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to thank me, Kev,” Connor said, brushing his lips over his knuckles, “I’m honestly never gonna say no to having sex with you,”</p>
<p>Maybe Kevin would pay another visit to the sex shop. If tonight was anything to go by, Kevin was sure that Connor would be just as eager to expand their horizons even further.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>